


Beating Heart of Stone

by Hufflepuff_Amber



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Amber/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Amber
Summary: Penn is a sweetheart. He aways try to see the best on people and help anyone who needs. But what would happen if an accident turns his heart on a ice stone? Will his friends stop the newest anti-hero before is too late?





	1. Will you hold the line?

**Author's Note:**

> Hya, guys! I'm Hufflepuff_Amber and this is my first fanfic! Please, let me know what you think, and constructive criticism is welcome (unless you wanna be mean, cyberbulling is not cool). I strongly recommend listen Taylor Swift's Bad Blood and Look What You Made Me Do, and Imagine Dragons' Natural (I took the title on the lyrics), Believer, Whatever It Takes, Demons and Radioactive while you read!
> 
> Obs: Is our favorite Sidekick's POV!  
> Another Obs: Take place somewhere between The Last Montain Beast and At The End Of The Worlds. I know, is a big jump between those, but yea.

Was a simple job. Rescue some children trapped on the Upside Down World. After kick the crap out of a stupid monster and send the children back home, we was zapped back.

And Penn screamed.

When we landed on the platform, he fell on the teather's ground. His entire body trembled and he was moaning in pain. His torture looks like Crucio mixed with a lightning. Before we could do something, Phyllis was faster, pushing a button and hitting the half-unconscious hero with a hose jet.

He stopped squirm and now was taking deep breaths. He tried to get up, but needed lean on us to stand.

-Are you okay? ~Boone asked, when was clear that no, he wasn't okay.

-Man, that... That was awful. But I'll be okay. I just need a nap. Or a hospital. ~Penn answered, in a hoarse voice.

-M.U.T error, but I don't know which. If you don't fell nothing, go home. Otherwise, you'll need to stay here in observation.

I don't know if he was telling the truth or was lying to not be quarantined, but he denied and left.

Before we could follow him, Phyllis warned us:

-Be aware of any change in behavior.

 oOo

Well, that was easy, because the next day he was _unrecognizable_.

First: He arrived late at school, and he's _never_ late.

Second: His fire-red hair has darker, getting blood-red, matching with his eyes, on the same color, instead of bright blue. Was using a dark eyeliner and a purple loose sweater, that showed his chainmail (that was actually steel, instead of the cheap plastic one). The sweater's simbol was painted in black ink: a zero with a x in the middle.

But the great proof that something was wrong was in the lunch. Was French Fries day, and Boone wanted to make sure we was the first, so he made we run like wild horses. When we got there, Penn went to the kitchen and came back with a oil bottle. Discreetly, he poured around the cafeteria and sat down with us. When the students arrived, the result was one: lots of people going to the nursery. He smiled triumphantly, watching his work.

-What the heck was that, PZ?! ~I asked. He took some Boone's fries, leaned back and placed his feet on the table.

-You're not funny, Sash. And who are you to judge me? It wasn't me who gave a hard time to Terry's therapist.

-Hit the mascot is on thing. **Knock off** **the whole school** is totally different! You can be expelled!

-Is really cute that you're worried about me,  _my dear._ ~He said, his voice full of sarcasm ~But I made sure that nobody have seen me, just you two. And I guess you guys are smart enough to know what will happen if you betrays me.

-Are you **threatening** us?! ~I exclaimed. ~What would your parents say?

He smiled bitterly.

-They are not here. And I'm glad you reminded me, there's another thing i need to do.

-What's this time?! Poison the water suply? Drop the lab rats in the teachers' room?

-It was close, but not. ~He said, getting up and leaving.

The Art class was the worst.

Penn had his gaze stuck on Rippen,  tightly holding a pair of scissors, as if expecting the right moment. Then, the Part-Time-Villain turned arround, and the redhead targeted...

I hate the guy, but I couldn't let that happen.

-Sorry. ~ I told Boone.

-Why? ~ He asked, but i was already pouring a can of paint on his head.

The cry that followed was inevitable.

Rippen, whose sense of opportunity never fails, soon was with a big smile on his face.

-Sashi, Boone, Penn, out of my classroom!

While Boone was taking a shower, I was screaming with Penn.

-What the fuck happened with you today?

-I don't know what you're talking about. ~He said, in na innocent tone that was falser than our English teacher's wig.

-You are dressed like a goth, turned the cafeteria into a skating rink, threatened your own friends,and nearly stabbed Rippen in the middle of the class!  **This** is what I'm talking about!

-C'mon, it was not even that bad.

I was almost beating some sense into that head when we got a call from Phyllis.

-You three. Here. _Now._

oOo

-As suspected. ~Said the technician, after doing a lot of tests on a really pissed Penn, stuggling against a giant mechanical claw. ~ In the previous day's accident, occurred the Error 259 on the Hero platform. Basically, error changes mind of person, making personality reverse to exact opposite. So, Sweetheart becomes Psychophath.

-But has no way to fix it? ~Boone asked, in panic.

Penn gave up on fight the claw and busied himself cursing us in a low voice. I didn't know that his vocabulary was so varied.

-Hard have sure. Can last only one day, or forever. Now the mission. ~ She moved the claw to the platform and took down the "hero" on that.

-You will send him like this?! ~Boone and I gasped in unisson.

-Personality may have changed, but sense of justice remains the same. And effect may pass when zap.

Reluctantly, I took my place at the Sidekick's platform. Boone tried to argue, but Phyllis grabbed him with the mechanical claw and threw him on the Wiseman platform. With her classic "Yo, Coconut", she send us.

 


	2. Leave behind your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti-Hero's Code:  
> 1\. You must break the rules to enforce the rules.  
> 2.Who's not with you is against you.  
> 3.Must show/have no mercy.  
> And  
> 4.Anti-Heroes do the crap they wanna do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kim Possible's new movie made me think about another trio of teen heroes with a redheaded leader. So... This happened! And I'll try to revive the Part-time-heroes fandom. I may can be a Hufflepuff, but I'm as ambitious as a Slytherin.  
> (Maybe I'll make a crossover with the Team Possible and the Dream Team :D).

Penn's new behavior was simply insufferable. The missions with him were a true nightmare.

Why?

We went to the Pony World.

Was ridiculous.

Besides have to endure my humiliating form (a cherry-pink flying horse), I needed to stop that crazy unicorn from doing something stupid. He was attacking everybody, enemies or not. We won, of course, but that was wrong.

It was not him.

The next day, I saw him doodling on his notebook while singing a edgy Imagine Dragons' song. I approached and discreetly saw what he was doing. On one page, he drew four people in blue ink: Boone, Phyllis, Larry and me. On mine and Boone's drawing he wrote "Don't Understand". On Phyllis' he made a question mark, and on Larry's, a "eh", showing that, respectively, he didn't know and didn't care about their opinions. And on the other page, was one single draw in red ink:

Rippen.

Of course, wasn't the first time he drew our evil art teacher (like the on time he made him using a silly costume and being eaten by a giant tomato) but that was, at least... worrisome.

Has a big X on his chest and the word Revenge was written on the whole page.

And I noticed he looking at me.

I walked away quickly, pretending I didn't saw he write "May can be a problem" on my drawing, coming back to singing , smiling with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short but have more coming!  
> And I aways though that the reason Penn never tried to take revenge on Rippen was that he didn't believe on it, but his opposite in the other hand...


	3. Rather be the hunter than the prey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now things are starting to get interesting...  
> And we have the Dark Lord POV in the middle! (just a bit).

New day, new mission.

We were in a world where everything was strange. Seemed a mixture of medieval age, futuristic Technologies and even mythology. But the oddest was our clothes. Penn wore a garment that looked lightly with something that Robin Hood would wear, except that the only not-covered part was his head. Wore boots and gloves that looked as if they came from Star Trek. Had a cape with his new symbol and his hair was long and stuck in a braid, as in Arabian World. My clothes were on the same style, but more, let's say, revealing. Boone was not in sight, and I really hoped he wasn't the narrator as in Plantwood. I waited Penn to ask the specs, but he seemed to be focused on something else.

-Caham, cough cough. ~Cleaned my throath to get his attention. Inexpressive, he averted his eyes from my bare waist and snorted.

-Whatever, do your thing.

Apparently, we were in a R.P.G game. Penn was a Ranger, I was a Thielf and Boone was the gamer. We needed to recover the stone of Elzeron and take it to the altar of the blue moon, to destroy all the beings of Darkness and to liberate the land of Jupteria.

-Hey, dudes! You are so smal! ~ Said a giant Boone through the fourth wall. ~Don't worry, the good old Boonester is invincible in League of Legends! I'm the 1638429 place in the ranking! 

Why was I feeling worried?

We started our journey, and it was not long before we ran into a gang of beings of Darkness, that looked a lot like Malificent's minions. Boone activated weapons for us, Penn having a double-blade sickle and I a gauntlet with silver claws, and we also had Shields, his with a black fox painted na mine with a violet harpy. The olnly good thing about him being a cold-hearted maniac is that he had no pity to turn the monsters into dust. While we were fighting, a Boss Alert appeared, but he didn't seem to notice. The Boss, a giant skeleton in barbarian clothes, came up behind him and was about to lift the axe...

I needed to act.

But my Health Points were very low.

//Penn's POV//

I was crushing those suckers when I heard a groan of pain. I turned to see and found a very hurt Sashi. She was bleeding and we locked eyes before a moster hits her and she disappear on a golden dust...

And all I saw was red.

-YOU KILLED HER!! ~I screamed, with tears on my eyes and boiling blood. I attacked the idiot with all the fury I had. Boone was babbling some bullshit, but nothing else mattered to me at that moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, it will have a happy ending!  
> And I think Penn is a fox person.  
> Why?  
> 1\. He's smart, wise, astute and a quick thinker.  
> 2.Is brave, flexible, adaptative and kind.  
> 3.On "At The End Of The Worlds" (best episode ever!!!) the element of the world wich he was tested was fire, element that is stongly related to foxes in mythology.  
> 4.Why not?


	4. Cut until it bleeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You did't think I'd leave her dead, did you?

//Sashi's POV//

I must have fainted, because when I woke up, my HP were full. I got up and saw a red blur coming in and out of sight. My vision adjusted and I realized that the red blur was Penn's hair.He was breaking the Boss' bones to dust. When he saw me, his eyes widened in surprise, but soon his expression hardened.

-Come on, we have to keep on going. ~I said, but he interrupted me.

-You never wondered why all this, did you? ~He asked in a cold voice. ~ We go to other worlds, save people who should save themselves, and we never get **anything** in return. They would stab us in the back if they could. 

-That's not true! ~I shouted, but he wasn't listening.

-And then what happens? They go and need us to save them again. Whe are chained to this circle. ~ He took a hand up high, looking at the sky like in those classic anime scenes. ~ But don't need to be like that.  The best way to prevent villains from attacking again is by securing with our own hands. ~He tightened his hand into a fist. ~ Can maybe make a mess, but...

-Wait, Wait, let's rewind this movie a bit. Do you want us to become murderers?!

-Strong choice of words, but yeah, it sums up well what I mean.

-Are you **crazy?!**

-Sash, Rippen took my parents from me. Every morning I wake up hoping that my mother will mess up my hair while my father tell dad-jokes. And every morning I remember that they are in a dangerous dimension, when I need them the most. And **he's** to blame.

Sometimes, because of your positive attitude and your radiant smile, I forget the burden he has to carry. But that was going too far.

-I can't let you do it. ~He frowned.

-Fine. If you're not with me, you're against me. ~And he attacked me.

See, your friendship isn't perfect. We already fought once, in that deer-tiger alien world. But that was different. The last time, we was using simple sticks, his steps were broken, and he was more concerned with defending himself than to hit me. Now, his moves were graceful and calculated. With each step of mine, he was two steps ahead. He was untouchable. Somehow, I was thrown on the floor, and he raised the weapon above me as if to apply the final blow...

I decided to play his game.

-Wait! If you really wanna revenge, kill him is not a smart choice! ~He looked confused, so I continued. ~Like, c'mon, that guy hates his life. You'll just end his suffering!  I think torture him every mission is a better choice, really.

He seemed to evaluate the option. Licked his lips and replied:

-I will think about it.

-Sorry, dudes, I was on the bathroom! What did I missed? ~Boone said, rubbing his neck. For a minute or two, we forgot he existed.

Ignoring the question, Penn turned his back and headed his way.

oOo

 Wew went through twenty scenarios, facing a lot of creatures and spending a lot of healing potions (wich Boone found a little lately), we was almost there.

And night fell.

No, Sun was still in the sky. That was a shadow. 

A huge stone monster's shadow.

A huge stone monster with a relly scary mace.

And the monster said:

-Hi, guys! You look great!

Larry's friendly face was carved in the head stone.

-You know, this reminds me of the time I went to na antique store and found a rock with a paw! But they did not let me buy it, then I said :" if I can not take, why are you selling?" And the owner said: "Mister, this is a museum, and if you don't return this rock I'll call the segurity!" Then they put my photo on a special gallery! But I guess that they're reforming, 'cause everytime I come back a man with suit and sunglasses take me out. Heh, that was nice.

-Enough talking, Larry! ~Said a voice behind him.

Was a funny creature, that looked like a bat-cat crossing in a Sailor Moon outfit. And had Rippen features.

Again, Penn wide-eyed, and burst into laughter.

His laughter was not villainous, but true and captivating. And, for just one moment,there was a blue reflection in his red eyes. Laugh at Rippen's face.

Some things never change.

-What are you laughingh about? ~Said the small animal.

-Oh, Rip... ~Penn replied, his eyes red again and in a evil voice. ~Just who I wanted to find...


	5. Took an oath by the blood of my hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beep beep beep! Penashi alert!!

-I'm glad you wanna find your end, boy. ~ Rippen flashed an evil grin.

Penn advanced upon him, but the villain's cute little face was just a facade for his real power. A sonic scream that sounded like a bat screech and a cat mew. This drove the anti-hero back, but his wild instincts were stronger. I tried to stop him, but Rippen apparently thought I was trying to help Penn, so he ordened Larry to hang me in a arm wrench that looked more like a bear hug.

Usually, a melee between them would be a great advantage for the villains' side, because Rippen's large body is stronger than Penn's forty-pound body. But this time, it was like picking up a extremely ugly stuffed animal. He threw him on the floor like he did with me.

-You took everything that matters from me, and now I'm going to return the favor! ~ He shouted, lifting the sickle high above the head. Rippen's eyes widened in horror. But when he was going to lower the blade, I screamed:

-Penn, no! Don't worth it! ~He looked at me as if I had killed his whole family. ~It's not what they'd like!

-How do you _know_ what they would like?! ~He growled.

-'Cause they are heroes. Just like you. And a hero helps anyone who needs, even their enemies.

His expression softened when he heard his own cheesy quote. He deactivated the weapon, took Rippen by the big ears and (taking advantage of his short stature) kicked him as far he could. For someone so thin, he kicks very hard, because the Part-Time-Villain flew like a missile. Larry let me go and ran after his friend.

oOo

Boone said that we were well where the Stone of Elzeron was. In front of us, there was a gigantic gold tree with silver and diamont leaves. The stone was high up in the top of the tree.

-How are we going to get there? ~I asked.

Boone stepped foward and activated a new acessory to Penn.

A...umbrella.

-What the heck was I supposed to do with this?! ~He asked.

Immediately, a mechanism was activaded and thrusters sprang up around him, turning it into a rocket-umbrella.

The old Penn would be doing a happy dance to emphasize how awesome that was, but the new one said:

-Oh. That's better.

He grabbed my waist firmly, diggin his fingers in my bare skin, almost in a possesive way, what made me blush slightly, till I realize that he was just taking me with him. The umbrella launched and drove us up. When we reached the top, I took the shinning blue stone. We landed, only to see the altar surrounded by billions of beings of Darkness. 

Boone whimpered. 

-We're running out of time! 

-We'll never pass. ~I said.

-No. ~Penn replied. ~  **You** will pass.

I almost died on surprise.

-O-of course not! You'll not... ~He pointed the weapon to me.

-I. Said. YOU. WILL. PASS. N.O.W.

-But...

- **I'm your leader and I'm saying you'll put that freaking stone on that freaking altar or else I'll put this sickle on your heart!** ~Before I could say anything, he advanced. ~Hey, brainless suckers! I've saw bunnies fighting better than you all!

While he distracted them, I crawled behind and put the stone on the altar.

At first sight, nothing happened.

Then, a blue light came out of the stone, destroying all the beings of Darkness.

But then Boone gasped, showing that the problems was far to end. 

Penn was laying on the ground, bleeding and panting.

I knelt by his side and he let me (or didn't had enough strength to stop me) rest his head on my lap.

-That's okay, you' be alright, you still have...two HPs... ~Then I remembered. ~Boone, the healing potions! Quick!

-There's no more!

-Then buy more!

We saw when he acessed the store, but soon his terrified face returned to view.

-The stock is over too!

-Shit! ~I murmured. ~Why did you risk your life? That's  _my_ job!

-Don't be such a baby. ~Penn groaned.

-Why did't you let me do this for you? You **knew** this was going to happen!

-Because... ~He stared the floor. ~ You have parents who expected you to come home. Mine will understand, they will be sad, of course, but they'll know that I died doing what I was made to do. I swore them I would do whatever it takes to save the day, always.

-PZ...

-And I know none of you likes me like that. You should have seen my family's reaction. I'm scaring even myself. ~He looked in my eyes and, again, had a blue reflection on his, before come back to red. ~Hm, you... Let me use yours specs? ~He asked, giving me that stupid toothy smile that I missed so much.

-S-Sure...~ I had so much in my head that I did't even noticed anything suspicious. I took them from my face and put them in his. He looked like a emo nerd.

He made a face and handed me back.

-Nice, but the lenses are cracked.

-Really? ~I looked closely at the glasses, but I did not see anything wrong.

I only realized the trick when it was too late.

While I was distracted, he took the fallen dagger of one of the beings of Darkness and stabbed himself. His HPs plummeted.

-S-sorry...~ He stammered, before fading.

- 


	6. Living your life cutthroat

-Nonononono... This can't be happening,  _please_ , this can't be real... ~I sobbed, holding my tears.

I had failed. I had failed at my role on that damn job and lost my best friend. I would never see that red bush he calls his hair, nor his smile, wich let his slighty larger front teeth stand out, or the freckles that were so small that escaped the bare eye. I would not hear his very bad jokes or his even worse plans, or the laughter that could light up the sky even on the darkest day. And what about his parents? How they would stand to lose their only son?  

I was in shock, still feeling his weight on my lap, looking where he was when he turned into smoke, regretting that I never said him that I loved...

...And a hand appeared in front of me, as if inviting me to get up. I looked up and saw a perfectly normal and very alive Penn, except for his clothes. The hair and eyes' color returned to normal, and the eyeliner was removed. Even the fox on his shield turned from black to orange.

-What the... how you... i don't... ~ I babbled, getting up, and he put his hand on my shoulder.

-Calm down, I'm fine now. Apparently, the characters who lose a life restard, and i guess that this reversed the accident effect.

-Lose a life? That's mean, we have more than one?

-Yeah... ~He rubbed his neck.~ I just find out, and now what happened on our first battle makes sense. We still have two lives.

Then my surprise turned into anger.

-Boone! Did you know that? ~I shouted to the fourth wall.

-Ehhhhmn, no? ~He replied, in a very not convincing tone.

-Why didn't you tell me?

-Because... that was so cute! ~He exclaimed, making us blush.

I made a mental note to break Boone's neck when we got back.

But in the short term, I slapped Penn's face.

-Ouch! What's the deal, Sashi? ~He asked, growling in pain.

-What's the deal? _What's the deal?!_ I'll say what's the deal. You simply stabbed yourself! What if we didn't had extra lives? You would be _dead._ What was you thinking?! ~I had already finished the sentence when I remembered to breathe.

-Is that... I was afraid. I was afraid that, if you heal me, I might loose control again sometime and do something horrible. I was trying to protect you... all. ~He said, in a low and ashamed tone.

I slapped his face again.

-You  _stupid_. You know what I would do if you die? ~He cringed in fear. And then I hugged him. ~I'd find you wherever you were and drag you back. We are friends after all.

He hugged me back.

-And... About earlier... I'm sorry for everything I've done-

-Shut up. ~I interrupted him, holding him closer. ~It's okay.

I didn't realize that we were holding each other  so long until see we were back in the theather and Boone had joined us.

I pulled back, and saw that he was still with the goth clothes, but he had a big smile on his adorkable face.

-Glad you're back. ~I said.

-It's good to be back. ~He replied.

-It's more than good, dude! I mean, what would we do without our best friend? ~Said Boone, putting a hand on Penn's shoulder.~So... Everything is great and stuff, but you still owe me the fries your evil alter-ego ate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand, black screen!  
> Cuts to that scene of final credits wich Penn and Sashi talk at each other, Boone drops his popcorn, things catch fire and Phyllis hits Boone with a fire extinguisher jet...  
> And ...THE END!
> 
> Yeah, my dear, this story is over, but stay tuned on this same part-time-fandom, on this same part-time-author, 'cause there's more works coming! With the special participation of a certain redheaded spy (tan-tan-taran)!  
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Any resemblance to certain edgy lord from "Ok, K.O!,let's be Heroes!" -Aka T.K.O- may or may not be mere coincidence. And I actually don't watch Stranger Things, I just liked the idea.


End file.
